The present invention relates to hand held staplers. More precisely the present invention relates to a pliers type, spring actuated stapler.
Staplers are used generally for fastening sheets of media such as papers together. A staple is forcibly ejected from the device into papers, then legs of the staple are folded behind the papers. There are three common configurations for staplers.
The first configuration is a desktop stapler that rests primarily horizontally on a desk where a handle is pressed downward substantially over where the staple is ejected. The handle and base are both pivotably attached near a rear of the stapler. A secondary mode of operation for a desktop stapler may be squeezing, whereby the stapler is picked up in hand, gripping atop the handle and below the base, and squeezed.
The second configuration of staplers operates by squeezing. Within this category two mode options are common: a vertical stand-up mode, and a non-stand-up mode. Either version is mechanically similar to a desktop type, with the rear pivoting attachment for the handle and base. However, its normal position of use is to be lifted off the desk and squeezed. The stand-up type has a flat front end structure so that the stapler is stable on a desktop with the front pointing down. The second non-stand-up type normally rests on a tabletop on its side. It is also intended to be picked up and squeezed during use.
The third configuration of staplers is a pliers type. A handle is pivotably attached toward a front of the stapler. The handle is squeezed near the rear of the stapler. The handle may be attached along the top or the bottom of the stapler. A hand grips typically around the handle and the body to operate the stapler. A distinct feature of a pliers type stapler is the user's hand is remote from the location of the staple; the hand can thus be spaced away from the work piece. In the typical prior art pliers stapler, the handle is hinged at a position rearward of the front end as defined by the striker location.